


Prompt For a Severitus Fic

by electricalsquid (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anyone can use this and then make a good fic from it, Don't copy to another site, Gen, It was just an idea i had, Up for taking, ideas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 01:35:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19802044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/electricalsquid
Summary: So I just had an idea for a fic, but I'm not very good at writing and I always have trouble sticking to something once I've started, so this little prompt is up for adoption.





	Prompt For a Severitus Fic

**Author's Note:**

> I love all of the severitus fics, it's just that I don't like how Snape only ever starts liking Harry once he's found out some life changing thing going on about harry. I don't know if that makes sense, but I hope it does.

I want a Snape who sees Harry come in the doors to the great hall, waiting in line for his name to be called to be sorted, people surrounding him and chattering about Harry, and Harry's scar, and Snape automatically begins to sneer, because Harry is just like James Potter, arrogant and attention seeking. I want a Snape who is already beginning to hate Harry, before Snape pauses.

I want a Snape that takes a deep breath, and evaluates himself. A Snape that pushes aside the prejudices for a moment, if only to satisfy the voice inside his head that sounds like Lily, telling him to look for once. A Snape that realizes that he should give Harry a chance, if only to be the better man. 

A Snape that sees the way Harry flattens his fringe over his scar uncomfortably when someone tries to see it, the way Harry's wrists are too thin, the way his school robes don't fit quite right and hang off his form. A Snape that sees the way Harry's eyes sparkle with excitement and nervousness, and the way he stands, as if expecting to be told that he isn't enough, and will be kicked out.

A Snape who realizes that _Harry is not James._

I want a Snape who vows to protect Harry to the best of his ability, not because of duty, or because of his love for Lily, but because of the boy Snape sees Harry is and could be.

A Snape that is still sour, bitter and sarcastic, but also someone who is trying to change for the better, a little at a time.

A Snape who doesn't pause on Harry's name in potions, or taunts Harry. A Snape that asks only one question to Harry, and a Snape that allows his eyes to soften marginally when Harry gets it right, then lets them become cold once more and moves on.

A Snape that tells Harry the things no one else will.

I want a Snape that hides his concern for the boy with hissed insults and sharp eyes when Harry does something stupid.

A Snape who's patronus changes from a doe to a small wolf, and he's confused until he sees Harry's animagus form.

I want a Snape who tells Harry the meaning of 'always.'

A Snape that tells Harry about his mother, and all the memories that accompany her.

A Snape who comforts Harry the only way he knows how to, with awkward words and potions for various scrapes, and a thin hand resting gently on Harry's shoulder.

I want a Snape who tells Dumbledore with a quiet voice to take Harry away from the Dursleys, or lose a potions master and a spy.

A Snape who tell Dumbledore with no shame, that yes, he is fond of the boy.

A Snape who always sends small trinkets to Harry on his birthday, but never signs the packet.

I want a Snape who never gives up on Harry even when they have explosive arguments and throw hurtful words at each other.

A Snape that dies happy, because he was able to protect Harry until that moment, and the only thing he can do now is give Harry his memories and hope Harry knew how much he meant to Snape.

And years later, Harry tells Albus Severus why his namesake was the bravest man he ever knew.


End file.
